Symphony
by HouseoftheCunning
Summary: Hermione was the only woman that Harry loved, but she is in a relationship with there best mate Ron. Will a letter that was never suppose to be read by anyone, but Harry make a difference or will it make matters worse for Harry. Review Review Review! (I changed the name)
1. Intoxicated

**Authors Note: Don't own Harry Potter... **

* * *

Hermione didn't know this but I was absolutely in love with her. Not the brotherly love that I told Ron that he felt for Hermione. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her because I did, I just didn't want to hurt Ron. I am intoxicated by the mere thought of my Beautiful 'Mione.

"It's Ron, he's an idiot." She says with a scowl on her face. "All he can talk about is Quiddich this and Quiddich that." Even I knew that Hermione wasn't a big fan of the game and only talked about it with Ron because she didn't like it that much. "It is completely annoying, he doesn't want to hang out with just me and it seems like all he can do you stare at other witches. I'm not a jealous person, but he is making it hard to not be any more."

"Look, 'Mione, he doesn't know what he has in front of him sometimes, you know how dense he can be. It took him 7 years to actually show you he liked you in any way. I DON'T approve of him looking at other witches and will be talking to him about this when I get the chance, but give him one more chance before you finish with him" I asked as I pulled her in for a hug.

This is killing me holding her and breathing in her intoxicating scent but not being able to call her mine. But she fell for my best friend and even though I could have told her through our school days, but I didn't want her to be even more of a target for Voldemort that nose less arse. She really is the brightest witch of our age, if it wasn't for her I don't think that I would have been able to get through half of the things that went down.

"Harry, why are you not getting back together with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

I looked at my beautiful Mione and couldn't tell her that I was in love with her and that Ginny knew this. The way I see it is I am not going to be with another witch if all I want to do is be with the one person I want. So I told her the closest thing to the truth I could think of.

"We both changed so much during the war and I don't feel the same as I did before and she connected with Dean when they were hiding in the Room of Requirement," I said.

"Well, at least you found out now and not in a few years when you both settled down with each other," she stated with a shrug. "Well I have to go and meet Ron for a date night, thank you so much Harry for talking to me. You have always been there for and I don't know what I would have done without you on school."

I pulled MY 'Mione in for a hug and held onto her tightly, and it made my heart happy to feel her squeeze me just as tightly. Gods, it really is killing me that I can't have this all the time, but if she continues to want to be with Ron I am not going to stop her.

"Go have fun on your date with Ron and call me tomorrow and tell me how it went," I said to 'Mione. I really killed me that she didn't want me.

"Thank you Harry for being there for me all these years" 'Mione said.

I decided to write 'Mione a letter saying everything that I felt and then burn it so she won't ever see it.

* * *

_MY 'Mione,_

_ I wanted to tell you how I felt, but knew that you loved Ron and I didn't want to deny you or Ron the chance at love. Even though Ron thought I would try and pursue a relationship with you. _

_What you and everyone doesn't understand is that I have loved you since we meet, but the acts of loyalty you showed me throughout the years of our schooling have made that love grow. When Ron got jealous during the Triwizard Tournament you were there, when he left us during our hunt for the Horcruxes you were there. When push came to shove you have always been there for me and I bet no matter what will always be there for me. _

_I liked Ginny a lot, but it was hard for me to deny that I loved you, but I could never settle down and love her like I want to do with you. She eventually found out that my love for you was greater than my love for her. It hurt her, but I knew that I wasn't the one that she needed anyway. So I am happy to say she found the one that could love her and not have to worry about him thinking about another during their relationship. _

_When I think of you, I think of all the good times we had. When you punched that prick Malfoy, when you sent the birds toward Ron when he brought Lavender to your hiding spot. It isn't just your amazing magic skills that make love you, it's your beauty as well. You went from a beautiful frizzy haired girl to a gorgeous woman in the span of a year. I was completely jealous of the fact that Viktor Krum got to take you to the Yule Ball during our fourth year. I was sitting next to Pavarti Petal and looking at you having a blast with Krum and wishing I was the one making laugh and put a big smile on your face. You told me after Ron through fit at the end of the Ball that that was the first time you felt beautiful, but I am here to tell you that you have always been beautiful to me. _

_There is a song that I listen to and think of you it's called "Intoxicated" by The Cab. When I hear this song I immediately think of you, the twinkle in your eyes when you finish a project or solve a puzzle that no one could figure out. When you are in the room all I can think about is you, you calm me down when no one else can. How when you see me after a long summer you're the first one to run and give me a big hug. Gods, those hugs were my favorite part about going back, they just made me more intoxicated with you. After an event during school that could have ended my life on many occasions, your hugs were the best thing about being alive. _

_During the time you were tortured by the sadistic bitch Bellatrix I was trying to escape, Ron may have been the one yelling your name, but he wasn't the only one wanting to save you. I wanted to end her, but not in a nice way either. I blame myself every day for what happened to you and I am forever grateful that you didn't die and/or lose yourself from the Crucio curse. I am deeply sorry for what happened and wish I could take that part away from you so you would have had never gone through that. _

_Gods I don't think I could put how much I love you in words, but I tried. You really are the only person I will ever love and the only person I need in my life. I wish you could love me the way I love you, but I am grateful to have you as a friend. _

_ Truly and only yours, _

_ Harry James Potter _

* * *

**End note: should I make this a multi-chapter or keep it a one-shot! tell me what you think! **


	2. Intoxicated part 2

**Authors Note**: **Here is the next chapter to the story. Hope you like it! Review! Review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it ALL belongs to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

Chapter 2

As I was getting ready to put the letter into the fireplace, the floo flared up and non-other than Ron stepped through. I had to quickly put the letter into a hiding spot that I found when I was looking around Grimmauld Place. I took a step back and finally looked at Ron and he looked like HELL.

"Ron, what is wrong?" I asked really concerned.

Ron looked at me with the most pitiful look that I have ever seen in my life. As I was looking at Ron I saw that he was carrying a bag with him full of clothes.

"Well, 'Mione caught me looking at another witch on our date and told me that I had to "is it really my fault that lil' Ron has needs that aren't being meet, it's not like I have cheated on her or anything."

The look I gave Ron made him back up a couple of steps, at this moment in time I wanted to beat the ever-living shit out of him. This wasn't just because he was blaming Hermione for not having sex with him, this was also because you cannot do this to any witch, no matter the reason.

"Mate, how long did it bloody take you to get the balls to kiss her, let alone be nice to her? No, you will listen." I said as went to speak over me. "You have wanted to date her since second year, you have left her, mistreated her, but she stills loves you and wants to be with you. If you don't want to be with her then be a man about it and tell her. She may not shag you because you keep looking at other witches or she is shy about her body because she might not think she is pretty enough. You need to stop being a prat and man up to her, SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND SHE BLOODY LOVES YOU!" I ended my rant while yelling.

To say that Ron looked shocked would be an understatement, he looked like someone stole his dinner from him. I really wanted to deck him, but I didn't want to hurt 'Mione anymore, she would get mad at me for hitting Ron, sadly.

"Know go find a room and think about what I just said because you really can't be this dense to not see what is right in front of you. You are my best mate and 'Mione is as well. I have to go and see how she is doing." I said as I walked to the floo.

* * *

"'Mione, 'Mione, you here?" I asked as I walked into her living room.

I start walking out of the living room, checking the kitchen first because any time Hermione gets upset she likes to have a cup of tea. When I see she isn't in the kitchen I start to head for the stairs. As I am walking up the steps I hear sniffing coming from the door at the end of the hallway. I walked towards and lean my ear against it to see if I can hear anything else. My heart breaks at the sound of my 'Mione crying.

"Can I come in please, 'Mione" I begged her.

"No Harry you can't" she says in a harsh voice.

"W…W..What, why can't I, I need to talk to you 'Mione," I stutter out and whine slightly.

"You bloody know why Harry James Potter" she yells at me. "You said give Ronald another chance and go on the date with him because he does love me, but he's too dense to realize my feelings. Before I went, I went to talk with Ginny and asked her about why she believed that you two grew apart and she said you were in love with another witch and you didn't think it was fair for you two to be together when you were in love with someone else. So my question Harry James Potter is WHO ARE IN LOVE WITH?"

I couldn't tell her, but then again I do not believe that I could out right and lie to my love. These are the times I wish I wasn't so in love with her.

"Mione what does this have to do with you and Ron?" I asked as a way to stall this question because I really didn't have an answer for her. No matter how I thought about it, there wasn't an answer that wouldn't hurt someone.

"Well….."

* * *

**Ron's p.o.v**

Was Harry right, am I dense enough not to realize that I am hurting My 'Mione by not showing her that I love her and only worrying about getting some?

Walking around the house I took my old room, the one I shared with Harry when we were here during our fifth year. This room really brought back old memories, some of them god, but others are not so much. When we had to find and destroy the Horcruxes that was the time Hermione and I really started to get a relationship going between us. I left them because I couldn't deal with the knowledge that Harry and Hermione are so close and I still feel that they are closer than a sibling bond.

Ron started to look for a quill and parchment to write a letter to Hermione and try to explain things. The search wasn't going very for him, but he wasn't going to give up. He got up close to the fireplace and saw a corner of a piece of parchment sticking out of a brick in the foundation of the fireplace. He grabbed the paper out of the wall and started to read it and what he read floored him. His best friend was in love with his girlfriend, he kind of knew it but he was told that he just saw Hermione as a friend and this letter destroyed that idea. He started to see red, but tried to calm down to finish reading the letter before he blew a bloody gasket.

_I wanted to tell you how I felt, but knew that you loved Ron and I didn't want to deny you or Ron the chance at love. Even though Ron thought I would try and pursue a relationship with you._

What? Harry is in love with _Hermione_, but he told me he wasn't. I can't believe he would lie to me like this. I thought we were friends, he better not be trying to steal her from me.

_I liked Ginny a lot, but it was hard for me to deny that I loved you, but I could never settle down and love her like I want to do with you._

So that's why Harry and Ginny didn't work out, even though I really want to be mad at him, but I can't. At least with that fact that he didn't want to lead my sister on.

_You told me after Ron through fit at the end of the Ball that that was the first time you felt beautiful, but I am here to tell you that you have always been beautiful to me._

So that's why he yelled at me, I feel like such a bloody prat right know, I was thinking about only me when she was feeling like I didn't like how she looked. She really is one of the most beautiful witches I have ever seen, but from the way I have been acting and looking at others she doesn't feel like it.

_During the time you were tortured by the sadistic bitch Bellatrix I was trying to escape, Ron may have been the one yelling your name, but he wasn't the only one wanting to save you._

I remember that day like it was yesterday, I couldn't stop screaming for Hermione, she was being hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. All I really remember about that day was me screaming I had no idea what Harry was doing, but in the end he was the one that saved her I think. It's sad, but he was the one who was always saving people, me, my father, Hermione. I do love Hermione, but I haven't ever actually tried to be more intimate with her.

I never thought about losing her to anyone, not even Harry, she choose me at the end of the war to be with, not Harry me, but it seems that all I have been doing is hurting her. I have to find a way to her that I am sorry and I will try I'm hardest to be a better bloke for her. I can't lose her, I love her. I need to show her that I can be the one for her, that I can listen so she doesn't have to run to Harry 'bloody' Potter for comfort.

Ron got up off the chair and ran to the floo to go back home and be with his girlfriend and make things better. He will not lose to the 'Chosen One' again. He wasn't going to be second best when it came to Harry, he had to be second all through school, not know not with Hermione.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Ginny about her and Dean and that fact that they are expecting their first child soon and I asked her if she missed you and thought of you as a loss because she was madly in love with you and all. She said that she at first was angry that you didn't return her love, but the as you two talked about it she saw that you were allowing her the ability to find someone that will love only her. So I asked her what she meant by that and she said that you told her that you were in love with someone else and the love was greater then what you felt for her. So I asked her who that person could be and she told me to think about all the woman you talk to and actually like. It came down to two your age, Ginny and me. So this is where you come in and tell me what this all means" Hermione said while stepping slightly closer to Harry.

I want to tell her I really do, but I don't want to hurt Ron, he really hasn't been treating her right. He hasn't been mean or anything he just doesn't think before he acts and with her that is what really counts. Is telling her really going to make a difference and if so is for the better or worse? How will Ron take the information that is suspicions were correct? Will he stop talking to me and 'Mione? It's these questions that make me not want to tell her because I don't want to hurt her or Ron. I guess I have to talk to her and Ron at the same time.

"'Mione, I can honestly say I cannot tell you who it is because I need to talk to both you and Ron about this. I came over here to ask how you were doing with the whole Ron thing. When he showed up at my place I yelled at him and told him to think about you and what I said to him. Know, how are you doing besides the letter thing?" I asked.

I walked to her slowly and put my arms around her, she put her head into the crook of my neck and started to cry. The only thing that was on my mind was My 'Mione, she was hurt and that hurt me. I rocked her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear trying to sooth the ach she feels about being unloved by her boyfriend.

"Ron loves you sweetie even though he can be a git at times. You are MY mate, you have been there for me and I will be here for you till you tell me to leave. I am so sorry that Ron hasn't figured out yet what you need," I said while making our way to the living room.

I wanted Ron to get there so that I can help them get back on a good level. No matter how much I love 'Mione, I do not want to lose either of them as friends.

"I am going to call Ron and ask him to come here so you two can talk about everything that has been going on" I said while making my way to the floo to call Ron.

Ron came through and bumped into Harry as he was trying to call Ron. They both stood up and looked at each other. Harry got scared because he saw that familiar jealous fire in his best mates eyes that he has seen on many occasions.

Ron was thinking of all the best ways to accidently hurt the Golden Boy without getting into trouble from anyone. He saw Harry take a step back and he thought it was amusing that He was scaring HARRY. HA.

"Mate you told me that you only saw MY Hermione as a sister and nothing more" Ron said slowly while taking a step closer to Harry. "Were you lying to me or just leaving out information that might have needed to know?"

"You didn't need to know, you loved her and she loved you so I stepped back and let you to love each other." Harry said defensively.

"NO, IN THE LETTER YOU SAID THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS LOVED HER SINCE THE FIRST TIME YOU SAW HER!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, but I also said that I saw that you two loved each other and wasn't going to stand in the way of that. You both are my friends my BEST FRIENDS, but SHE has always been there when you got jealous in fourth year because of something I didn't want in the beginning or during the HUNT WHEN YOU BLOODY LEFT BECAUSE YOU MISSED MOMMY AND DADDY" Harry said starting to get very angry with Ron.

During this very heated "discussion" Hermione is sitting on the couch getting angry at both Ron and Harry. Ron for everything he has done up to the point and because he is letting his jealousy of Harry get in the way of actually listening to Harry tell him he wasn't going to try and "steal" Hermione. She is also angry at Harry for never telling her how he felt and just deciding for himself that he knew what was best for her. She HATES when people do that, she is an independent witch who can do for herself. She thought about Harry in a romantic sense on and off sense they meet, but there was always someone else who had his attention better than she did. First it was Cho for a while, then it was Ginny and then Voldemort with the war going on, but she knew that she could never have him the way she wanted without breaking up the friendship, so she put all her love toward Ron. It's not that she didn't love Ron at all it is that she loves him a little less then Harry. And if you think about it a little differently as well, she would have to think about that train of thought later on.

During Hermione thinking all this Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. With the intent of harming Harry for trying to take what was his.

"You will not take her from me, you GET EVERYTHING. THE FAME THE GLORY, BUT NOT HER" Ron yelled at Harry

"I never tried anything with her, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU KEEP HER AS A GIRLFRIEND BY TELLING HER TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE. I DON'T LIKE SEEING HER OR YOU NOT HAPPY. STOP BEING A PRAT AND SHOW HER HOW MUCH SHE ACTUALLY MEANS TO YOU" Harry yelled.

"_STUPIFY" _Ron yelled at Harry.

_"Pritego"_ Hermione said before the spell hit Harry

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT HEX YOUR BEST MATE BECAUSE YOU ARE ANGRY. HE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT TRY AND MAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP WORK. HE KEEPS TELLING ME TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE AND TALK IT OUT WITH YOU" Hermione yelled at Ron with so much venom that it scared both Harry and Ron.

"But 'Mione" Ron tried to say.

"NO, Ronald you have done enough. You need to leave think about everything you have said and read and come back and talk like an actually person and not like that prat you have been acting like. I love you, but not the way you have been acting, it's like you finally got me and you don't think you have to put any effort into us anymore" Hermione said a little defeated.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I promise I'll get better, please give me another shot" Ron tried to reason.

"No Ronald I need time and you need to think about what has happened and what you need to fix for us to work" Hermione said while walking Ron to the fireplace. "Go and think and please REALLY think."

"Ok, for you I will. I promise I will really think" Ron said and walked in the floo and left.

Hermione turned to see Harry trying to escape through the front door. It was kind of funny, the brains of the group was feared by the 'Chosen One' and Ron. But she wasn't going to let him leave without her questions answered.

"Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet Harry James Potter" Hermione said.

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**End Note: I like how this story is progressing, but I need the input of the readers, tell me what you like and don't like. Should I make Ron see reason or should I have him run away from the conflict? Should Harry and Hermione be together in the end or should Harry leave? I was thinking about having Ron go and stay with Ginny and Dean and have him talk to Ginny about everything. LET ME KNOW! Should Hermione have a flashback where she talks to Ginny about Harry and the Letter that Ron wrote but never gave to anyone or anything? If some of the sayings confuse you message me and I'll give insight. **


	3. Intoxicated part 3

Authors Note:

I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had it written just didn't know if I liked how it was written or not.

* * *

_ Hermione turned to see Harry trying to escape through the front door. It was kind of funny, the brains of the group was feared by the 'Chosen One' and Ron. But she wasn't going to let him leave without her questions answered. _

_ "Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet Harry James Potter" Hermione said. _

Chapter 3

"Well, I was going to give you time to yourself?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"No, I want to tell you a little story about a girl who was in love with the boy who saved her during their first year at Hogwarts and no I am not talking about Ginny," Hermione said. She looked at Harry long and hard trying to figure out if telling him this story will make a difference or if he will make the same decision as he was about to.

"This girl thought she was going to die because she had ran to cry in the girl's laboratory when a redheaded nitwit was being unbelievably rude to her. She was about to leave when she came face-to-face with a full grown mountain troll. She screamed and hid. As she saw her short life flash before she eyes she witnessed a raven-haired boy come in and save her from the troll, granted it was a mountain troll and they are not the smartest. But how smart do you have to be if you have a club of death raining down on people? Not that smart. But he saved her from the troll, the boy with unbelievable bravery. He had captured this young witch's eye and she decided that she liked this boy A LOT and wanted to make sure that he didn't get into any more trouble, look how that turned out, but a least that young girl who turned into a young woman stayed with that black-haired boy and helped him save the world. So when she was with him and he said he was in love with the nitwit's sister she was devastated and dated the nitwit because she did like him (granted not as much as the black haired boy, but enough)."

"Hermione, are you saying that you have liked me since first year?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"OH MY GODS Harry really, how blind can you be? I think you are denser then Ron in the aspect of me" Hermione said. "I have liked you for years and then during third year I started to fall in love with you and it grew till I was. But I want to tell you about the conversation that I had with Ginny, maybe it will shed some light on this whole situation.

* * *

_**Flashback to Ginny's **_

"_Hermione good to see you I have to tell you some exciting news" Ginny said as she was making tea for them. "I'm pregnant! I am so happy." _

"_I am so happy for you Gin-Gin I really am. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione asked_

"_Well, Dean and I don't really care what it is so we are going to wait and be surprised," Ginny said excitedly. _

"_Do you have names picked out for both genders?" Hermione asked. _

"_Yeah we do, the middle name if it's a boy is going to be James, and if it's a girl it's going to be Lily for Harry. I know it's a bit odd, but Dean and I agreed it is the least we can do for all that he has done for us. I still love him and want to honor him in some way. _

"_Ginny can I ask you a serious question please?" Hermione asked. _

"_Oh course 'Mione you can always ask me a question not matter the question, but does this have something to do with my good for nothing brother?" _

"_Yes and no, it has to do with him and the way he has been acting since we started dating and Harry," Hermione stated. She didn't like not having all the facts to figure her problem out, so that is what she is going to do she is going to get all the facts. _

"_What about Harry?" Ginny said with a smirk as if she knew a secret that Hermione did not. _

"_Why did you and Harry break up?" Hermione asked hesitantly. _

_Ginny looked at Hermione with a calculating stare. You can say a lot of things about Ginny, but the only thing that would be true is that she is loyal to her friends. Not as bad as the Puffs, but bad enough that she didn't know if Hermione has earned the right. When it came to Harry she puts him before any of her other friends because he wanted her to have the love that he couldn't give to her. That is why she is better friends with him now then she ever was is because he let her go so she can experience the unconditional love that she has with Dean. _

"_Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked. _

"_I ask because Ron has had the notion that Harry likes me more than he says he does, but I don't believe it," Hermione said. "You know my feelings for Harry have always been stronger than the ones I have for your brother and I didn't act on those feelings because he liked you a lot. I knew that you loved him and I want to know why you let him go if you love him so much."_

"_This question is kind of hard to answer without going against the trust that Harry as bestowed unto me. I want to tell you exactly why but I am first going to ask you a question that I need answered before I can answer yours. What has brought this up all of a sudden?" _

_This was the tricky part of this conversation because this conversation and the date with Ron later on will decide if she stays with him. _

"_I am having relationship issues with Ron. I don't know if it's because of something that I have done or not done or it could be him. Or if it is because Ron finally got what he wanted so he feels like he doesn't have to work and keep me. I love Ron I really do, but I don't know what to do anymore, I cannot take much more of this," Hermione said. _

_Hermione was worried beyond belief that Ginny wouldn't tell her and she would have to go through life wondering if she made the right choice of letting someone else have the man that she was in love with._

"_I will tell you something about Ron that I know you already know and hopefully this will help you to understand why he is acting the way he is," Ginny stated calmly. "Ron has always been jealous of Harry, mostly because of everything that Harry has that Ron does not. Harry had the money the fangirls and the fame. You and I know that Harry didn't want any of that, he wanted true friends and family, but to Ron that didn't matter Harry had everything that he didn't and wanted. The one thing that Harry wanted that Ron had was a family as well as the people he loved not die in his name because he didn't want any more kids growing up without families. I love Ron he is my brother, but if you ask me he doesn't deserve you, Harry has been there for you though everything and will always be there. "_

_It was like Hermione was hearing something that she already knew, but it still hurt a little that Ron could possible only see her as something that Harry didn't have. I wonder if he really loves me, if he really wanted me for me. Harry has been telling me to give him a chance and all Ron has been doing is trying to into other women's pants. _

"_So does Ron really love me or is it all so Harry didn't get me?" Hermione asked._

"_I think Ron does love you, but more as a sister then a girlfriend. I have been trying to tell him for years to stop being a jealous git and give up trying to have something that Harry doesn't," Ginny said. "Do you still want to know why Harry and I didn't work out the way that everyone thought we would?"_

_Hermione sat there thinking for a minute if she really wanted to know what pushed those two part. When she really thinks about it the answer is yes because she might have a chance if the answer is what she is hoping. _

"_Yes Gin-Gin I really want to know," Hermione said while letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. _

"_Ok, here is what went down. I have never doubted that Harry loved me when we were dating, even when you three left on your hunting trip," Ginny said. "It was when you guys came back that I sensed a change in how he acted around me, I guess that is to be expected when you guys were forced to risk your lives to save everyone. The thing is that he wasn't the only one that changed, as we reconnected I noticed that we didn't love each other as much as we did. So one day we sat down to talk, we decided to date other people, but I got the sense that he didn't want to date just another woman. I felt like he had one in mind, but that it wasn't going to work out for him which makes me sad because all he ever wanted was love and family. The witch he wants is apparently in a relationship with someone else and he doesn't want to mess it up for her. _

_Hermione couldn't believe this Harry was in love with someone, but was going to let her get away because he is too nice. I could only accept this of him he was such a gentleman when it came to stuff like this and in a way it kind of irritated her, but it was Harry. _

"_Do you know who Harry loves?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her that Ginny couldn't really understand. _

_This was when it got complicated, Ginny knew who Harry was in love with, but she also knew that Harry doesn't want Hermione to know. This seems like the only thing that he doesn't want to tell her. It is weird that Ginny knows, but Hermione doesn't, Harry has a good reason and that reason has always been…. Ronald, her brother. _

_Ginny looked at Hermione with a sadness that Hermione didn't understand and said, "I do, but I cannot tell you, sorry."_

"_Do we know her? Is she a nice person? Is there any way that she could ever love him back?" Hermione asked with an intense look in her eyes. _

"_Yes we know her. Yes she is a wonderful person. I am pretty sure that she loves him back, but he won't tell her even though he deserves love," Ginny said with conviction. _

"_Ginny, I think I am in love with Harry," Hermione said while looking downplaying with her hands. _

_Ginny smiled like she knew a secret that Hermione didn't know and the funny thing was, she does!_

"_I know Hermione I know. I wish you would have told him when we were in school that would have made everything so much easier," Ginny said. _

"_It wouldn't have made anything easier at all, Ron would have flipped about the fact that Harry got everything," Hermione said while holding the bridge of her nose. _

_This really wasn't an easy thing to consider no matter who it was Ron wouldn't have been happy. It could have been the hottest witch or the craziest, and Ron would have found some way to be jealous. _

"_That would have happened because the person that it was my prat of a brother thought that he had a "claim" to," Ginny said a little slyly to. She didn't want to say who it was, but she wanted Hermione to have a little more information about who could Ron would be "claiming." It wasn't that Ginny didn't love her brother, but she also knew that he didn't really love Hermione. It was kind of what Ginny went through, but Ron didn't realize that he was doing this. _

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry wondering if all of this was sinking in.

"So you're saying you love me?" Harry asked kind of unsure about what the moral of this story was.

"Yes I am in love with you. Madly in love if you will, so much so that I wanted your happiness before my own. I am not saying that I do not love Ron because I do, but I don't love him as much as I love you" Hermione said.

Hermione had no idea what else she could say or do to make Harry see that she really did love him more than a brother. The only problem she can see in the future is Ron, he is going to flip out even more if Ginny can't cool him down. She looked over to see Harry walking towards her with an unreadable expression.

"'Mione if you are serious about loving me than I have to tell you a secret of my own, but I have to whisper it in your ear" Harry said while walking slowly toward her.

Hermione just kept walking backwards until she hit the walk, nervous about the secret, but also a little excited by the look in Harry's eyes.

Harry leaned as close to Hermione as possible without touching her and whispered, "I have loved you for a long time."

It wasn't was she expected, but it still was an amazing thing to hear.

Harry backed up and said, "But I want to wait till we work things out with Ron, I don't want to lose him as a friend."

* * *

End Note: let me know what you think and if I should change anything. This was a difficult chapter to finish.


End file.
